With the development of mobile communication technologies, an electronic device has been used as an individual communication apparatus. The electronic device has offered various additional services such as a voice communication function, a camera, data communication, video playing, audio playing, a messenger, schedule management, and an alarm function and has used various programs that may use each of the additional services.
The electronic device may process various kinds of inputs by various input methods or various input means and transmit and receive data by various communication schemes. The electronic device may perform various functions such as a telephone, a message, photographing, video photographing, media playing, social network service (SNS), health care, game, broadcasting viewing and listening, and scrapbook. The electronic device may perform various records or generate or download various contents while performing these functions.
Further, the electronic device may have at least one sensor disposed therein and obtain information on the surroundings of the electronic device using the at least one sensor. The obtainable surrounding information may include location information of the electronic device and information on a slope, surrounding illumination, or the like and may also include biometric information of a user using the electronic device, or the like.
Meanwhile, the biometric information of the user using the electronic device may be acquired by the electronic device including a specific sensor. However, there is a problem in that a position of the specific sensor that may be included in the electronic device is limited depending on a size or a purpose of the sensor. Therefore, an action of acquiring, by the electronic device, the biometric information may hardly be performed simultaneously with other functions of the electronic device and there are many restrictions of using the acquired biometric information in real time.